Move Your Feet
|artist= |from= album |tvfilm= |year=2002 |mode=Solo |dg= |difficulty= Medium (Remake) |effort= Intense (Remake) |nogm=4 |pc= (Remade Pictograms) |gc= |lc= (Remake) |pictos= 67 |nowc = MoveYourFeet |audio = |kcal = 21|dura = 3:08}}"Move Your Feet" by is featured on , , , and . It was also planned to be on , but was scrapped for unknown reasons. Appearance of the Dancer Original The dancer is a man. He wears a cyan hat, an orange and red shirt with an Atari creature, orange cargo pants, and a pair of orange shoes with cyan blue laces. Briefly seen, he is wearing a cyan blue belt. At the beginning, he starts off as an Atari creature, growing into full human size. He shrinks back down at the end of the routine. Remake In the remake, the colors are brighter with some detail, his outline is black like Cosmic Girl's remake, and does not glow. moveyourfeet_coach_1@2x.png|Original Moveyourfeet coach 1 big.png|Remake Background The dancer is dancing in an Atari-style park with trees, mountains with faces, and a green car. There are little Atari creatures of many colors following the moves of the coach. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3: Move both of your arms down to your pelvis like you were doing before. Gold Move 4: Make an upward 90 degree angle with both your arms, like a robot. moveyourfeet gm 1.png|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 MoveYourFeet gm 1.gif|Gold Moves 1, 2, and 3 in-game moveyourfeet gm 4.png|Gold Move 4 MoveYourFeet gm 4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Appearances in Mashups Move Your Feet appears in the following Mashups: *''Apache (Jump On It)'' *''Da Funk'' *''She's Got Me Dancing'' *''Good Feeling'' *''So What'' *''The Final Countdown'' *''Candy'' *''C'mon'' *''I Will Survive'' *''Limbo'' *''#thatPOWER'' *''Troublemaker'' *''Turn Up the Love'' *''Wild'' *''Never Can Say Goodbye'' (Best of JD2) Captions Move Your Feet appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: *C'Mon *Come On *Egyptian Jump *Jump Rope *Kick Back *Pixel Punch *Pull Down *Punch It *Urban Swing Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists: *All Songs K-R Trivia *Some pictograms in have pink arrows, although the coach's glove is light blue. This was fixed in . **Additionally, one of the pictograms in and has a semi-transparent arrow. In the remake, this pictogram was remade with the arrow in full opacity. *In the beta version, whenever "Move your feet", "Everybody", or "Oh yeah" are sung, they appear in the background, above the dancer. Also, the lyrics are written as "Got the dance energy" instead of "We're going down town".https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0c7NTYD49LA *The 8-bit graphic is inspired by the official video. However, the music video does not feature Atari creatures. *The Atari creatures usually appear alongside the coach in Mashups and Party Master Modes. *Towards the end of the remake, the dancer messes up on his footing and performs the dance incorrectly. This is not present in , which suggests that the routine on spliced two takes to make it correct, while the remake used the original one that contained the mistake.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=orHwRyzHwn4&t=2m49s *In the square and in the coach selection menu from , the coach s cap is orange instead of light blue. *The song appears in the instruction manual for the Xbox 360 that explains how to download DLCs. *A sticker of the song's Atari characters can be unlocked on by dancing to The Time (Dirty Bit) three times. *A sticker of the song's mountain as well as Sway (Quién Será) s wave can be unlocked on by dancing to Soy Yo three times. Gallery Game Files MoveYourFeet jd2 cover generic.png|''Move Your Feet'' Moveyourfeet jdbo cover generic.png|''Move Your Feet'' ( /''Greatest Hits)'' moveyourfeet jdnow cover generic.jpg|''Move Your Feet'' (Remake) moveyourfeet_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach (2016-''2019) Moveyourfeet_cover_albumcoach_jdu2020.png| album coach (2020) Moveyourfeet cover albumbkg.png| album background Moveyourfeet banner bkg.png| menu banner moveyourfeet map bkg.png| map background Moveyourfeet cover@2x.jpg| cover MoveYourFeet_Cover_1024.png| cover 432.png|Avatar on /''Now 200432.png|Golden avatar 300432.png|Diamond avatar moveyourfeet pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms In-Game Screenshots jd2myf.png|''Move Your Feet'' on the menu Moveyourfeet jd2 ready.png| ready screen moveyourfeet jd2018 menu.png|''Move Your Feet'' on the menu moveyourfeet jd2018 load.png| loading screen moveyourfeet jd2018 menucoach.png| coach selection screen Beta Elements moveyourfeet beta picto 1.png|Beta pictogram 1 moveyourfeet beta picto 2.png|Beta pictogram 2 moveyourfeet beta picto 3.png|Beta pictogram 3 Moveyourfeet beta picto 4.png|Beta pictogram 4 Moveyourfeet beta background detail.PNG|Background originally having text Moveyourfeet beta lyrics error.PNG|"We re going down town" originally being "Got the dance energy" Others Moveyourfeet choreo error 1.gif|Choreography error 1 (Remake) MoveYourFeet choreo error 2.gif|Choreography error 2 (Remake) Jd02 item 08.png|Atari characters sticker in Jd02 item 10.png|Mountain along with Sway (Quién Será) wave sticker on Videos Official Music Video Junior Senior - Move Your Feet (Official music video, HD) Move Your Feet (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teaser Move Your Feet - Gameplay Teaser (US) Gameplays Move Your Feet - Just Dance 2-0 Just Dance Best Off Junior Senior Move Your Feet Move Your Feet - Just Dance Now-0 Move Your Feet - Just Dance 2016-0 Move your feet Just Dance 2017 Move Your Feet - Just Dance 2018 Move Your Feet - Just Dance 2019 Extractions Move Your Feet - Just Dance Extraction References Site Navigation de:Move Your Feet Category:Songs Category:2000s Category:Pop Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Males Category:Hard Songs Category:Medium Songs Category:Exhausting Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2 Category:Songs in Just Dance: Best Of Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2016 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2017 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:PAL Exclusives Category:Region Exclusives Category:Remade Songs Category:Zack Reece Category:Downgrade